


Cherry

by kenezbian



Series: Kenezbian's Vampire AU [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan finds some synth-popsicles, and the boys end up reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Apartment layout: http://www.austinwaterstone.com/images/floorsDetail_pic_32548.jpg  
> Inspired by this photoset from tumblr: http://kenezbian02.tumblr.com/post/67597331491/x

"Catch!"

Caleb barely glanced up from the book he was reading and caught the box one-handed. “I’d appreciate a little more warning.”

"What, do they give you warning in that frisbee game?" Jordan shook his head and sat in the armchair.

"As a matter of fact, they do." He set the open book upside-down on the arm of the couch to keep his page, then looked at what his brother tossed him. "What did you bring home now?"

"Found it at the supply store. Synth popsicles. Vampire behind the counter said they weren’t bad, I thought we could try them." Jordan put his hands behind his head. "Don’t you remember summers as a kid, tripping over each other through the kitchen door to beg Mom for one more, I promise I won’t spoil my dinner, and make it cherry this time?"

Caleb chuckled. “Remember sunburns?” He slid his finger under the flap and popped it open, pulling one out and handing it to Jordan. “And the freckles, oh man, by the end of summer we looked like ginger kids.”

"You looked like a ginger kid. I looked glorious." Jordan peeled back the wrapper and licked it carefully. "Oh, they’re flavored!"

Caleb looked closer at the box. “Oh yeah, look - says there’s cherry and orange and lime in here.” He reached in and pulled one out. “What’d you get?”

"Lime I think. Hard to remember flavors after forty-five years." He smirked. "Remember that old guy in the park with the shaved ice? He had lime."

"Lime was the worst though. Cherry. Cherry was always where it was at." Caleb smirked and ripped his wrapper off. "We always liked cherry best."

"Mom teased us about our stained faces. Red everywhere all the time, said we were her little monsters."

"Good thing she never knew how right she was." Caleb slurped his popsicle and frowned at the orange flavor.

"Hey now, don’t bring this down." Jordan pointed at Caleb with the end of his treat, stick poking out the end. "I bought this so we could have a happy memory."

"Remember Mom’s pot roast and potatoes?" Caleb sighed loudly. "Best dinner."

"Spaghetti and meatballs for me."

"You were always so boring."

They sat quietly for a moment before Caleb piped up again. “Remember Caroline?” His eyes were glassy. “I’ll never forget that summer, sitting under the big oak tree, sharing shaved ice and Cokes in glass bottles.”

"And her sister was my age. Remember that terrible double date to the drive-in? She hated me. Worst date I ever been on."

Caleb’s jaw dropped. “You were the one that ate too much candy and barfed out the window! Caroline and I had a great time til we had to bring your sorry butt home. Not my fault.”

Jordan shook his head. “Wasn’t Caroline supposed to come to Woodstock with us?”

"Yeah but her mom convinced her she wouldn’t be back in time to start her next semester at college. She loved Hendrix, I would’ve loved to see her face when she saw him live." Caleb licked at a drip that had fallen onto his hand.

"I’m still fucking jealous you got to see him. No, I was lying in some damn cave a mile away, abandoned by a vampire who didn’t even know he turned me." Jordan sighed loudly and chewed on his popsicle stick. "Fuck that guy."

Caleb’s face was sullen. “Jordan, if I had known-“

He silenced him by raising his hand. “No, Caleb, don’t. You’ve already apologized half a dozen times for everything you can think of - letting me go off alone, not coming to find me sooner, not killing me when I asked you to… I’ve forgiven you a million times over. It’s because of you we’re here now and that’s good enough for me.”

"I’m glad you turned me," Caleb mumbled. "I don’t think I could imagine my life without my brother."

Jordan grabbed the dripping popsicle from his brother’s hand and the box from the coffee table, bringing it to the freezer and putting them inside. “Do you remember what our sister said when we finally saw her a couple years ago?”

The older brother nodded. “She said they were all glad we disappeared together, because no matter what happened at least it happened to both of us.”

"Which means that our whole family knew us well enough to know that we could never be separated. Ever. Not even when one of us got turned into an undead beast from hell." Jordan smirked and dropped the nearly-melted popsicle into the sink.

"Hey, vampires aren’t undead. We’re just a different version of ‘alive.’ Besides, what the hell options did we have? I could kill you or I could leave you - either way I’d have to go home knowing my brother was out there and might spend the next three-hundred-odd years alone or with minimal company. And then you would’ve been out there knowing that I was a human and I’d die way before you." Caleb shook his head. "I don’t think we could’ve done it."

"Having to turn you was torture though. Two days I watched you writhe in that cave." Jordan shook his head.

Caleb stood up from the couch. “Would you agree that two days is worth three hundred years?”

The younger brother grinned and nodded. “Hell yes.”

He held up his hands. “Then I guess it’s just you and me.”

Jordan’s face fell a little. “It doesn’t have to be.”

"What do you mean?"

Jordan walked out of the kitchen and grabbed Caleb’s arm. “You know six vampires and I don’t even know how many humans that want us in their family. All we have to do is say yes.”

Caleb swallowed. “But what about our family?”

Jordan pressed his lips together in a thin line. “Mom and Dad are both long gone. And our siblings, well, they’re not exactly the most accepting of us because of their prejudices. Not that it’s anything against them, it was how we all grew up, but come on Caleb. This new family won’t quit on us and won’t die on us like they have, like they  _are_.”

"Do you think they would mind?" He knew Jordan wouldn’t have to ask who he meant.

The other vampire shook his head. “We spent our whole human lives hearing about how important our family is. I think they’d want us to find a new one.”

Caleb heaved a sigh and dug in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and dialing quickly before pressing the receiver to his ear. “Joel? Caleb. You in the office tomorrow?”

Jordan’s eyes lit up and he smiled widely as Caleb continued. “You will? Great. Is the, uh, the offer for the mark still open?… First thing in the morning. Gotcha. See you then.” He hung up and turned to his brother. “Family,” he said quietly, matching Jordan’s smile.

The little brother turned back into the kitchen. “We should have another popsicle. To celebrate.”

"One more, I promise I won’t spoil my dinner. And make it cherry this time."


End file.
